L'apogée du seigneur des ténèbres
by Soman Nisbejin
Summary: Une ucronie sur le livre harry potter pour tout les fans !


Le terrible combat qui opposa Harry Potter au seigneur des ténèbres est devenu une légende, qui a ranimé une lueur d'espoir dans les esprits tourmentés des sorciers et sorcières du monde entier. Car, bien que victorieux, Lord Voldemort est sorti affaibli de l'affrontement. Malheureusement depuis cinq longues années, il a rétabli son pouvoir et il règne en maitre incontesté. Les rares personnes qui s'opposent à lui sont tués sans merci, ceux qui réussissent à s'échapper par miracle, sont contraints de se cacher. Mais au sein de ce chaos, un groupuscule de résistants s'efforce de percer le voile de ténèbres qui c'est abattu sur le monde. Ron et Hermione, avec l'aide de quelques ex-camarades de classe, continuent de se battre, par tous les moyens possibles, contre le joug du seigneur des ténèbres. E la crainte est graduellement remplacée par une nouvelle vague d'espoir, lorsqu'une expédition dans le nord de l'Angleterre découvre le corps d'un être appartenant à un peuple mythique, doté d'un savoir et d'une force inimaginable. Le règne du seigneur des ténèbres pourrait être menacé une nouvelle fois.

**Chapitre 1 : le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

_16 mars 2008 : J'ai finalement retrouvé la trace d'Harry et d'Hermione grâce au Déluminateur de Dumbledore. Je me demande s'ils ne pressentaient pas que j'allais les quitter à un moment donné; ça m'embarrasse. Suis-je si prévisible que ça ? Hermione était à de doigts de m'arracher la tête lorsqu'elle m'a revu, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tels qu'ils auraient pu bruler la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient campés et heureusement qu'Harry avait emprunté sa baguette, vu que la sienne s'était cassée. Une histoire de serpent à Godric's Hollow, je n'ai pas tout compris. Toujours est-il que j'ai sauvé Harry d'une mort certaine alors qu'il se retrouvait coincé sous une couche de glace, après avoir décidé de sauter dans un lac. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il avait été guidé jusque là par le Patronus d'une biche et avait découvert l'épée de Godric Griffondor au fond du lac. Même si cette histoire est à dormir debout, je le crois. Harry ne m'a jamais menti. _

_21 avril 2008 : Un nombre incalculable d'aventures nous sont arrivées pendant ce mois-ci, à commencer par la visite chez Xenophilius Lovegood. Croyez-moi, ce type est timbré. Hermione s'obstine à dire que c'est parce que sa fille avait été enlevée qu'il avait décidé de nous livrer au seigneur des ténèbres. Pensait il vraiment qu'il aurait retrouvé sa fille une fois Harry livré à vous-savez-qui ? Mais le pire est arrivé lorsqu'une équipe de rafleurs nous a fait prisonniers et emmenés jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy. Il s'en est fallu de peu que le seigneur des ténèbres ne nous attrape, et un ami cher à Harry est mort pour nous sauver. _

_7 juin 2008 : Je n'ai presque plus le temps de mettre à jour mon journal, les choses se succèdent à une vitesse vertigineuse et les décrire en détail me prendrait des mois. Nous avons réussi à voler un autre horcruxe dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange puis à nous évader à dos de dragon. Je sais que tout cela parait incroyable, ceux qui liront mon journal me prendront probablement pour un fou. _

_13 juin 2008 : Vous ne découvrirez jamais quelle est notre dernière étape : Poudlard. Nous partons la semaine prochaine, « lorsque nous auront un plan concret » selon Hermione._

_20 juin 2008 : Nous allons partir ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va se produire. Poudlard est totalement contrôlé par Rogue, alors comment faire pour trouver un horcruxe dont nous ne connaissons même pas l'apparence ?_

_21 juin 2008 : Harry est mort. Tout est fini. _

La ville de Londres était plongée dans une lueur gris-sombre qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie : rester chez soi au coin du feu. Pourtant, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avaient décidé de braver le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville avec un bruit régulier et continu. Les gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasaient sur leur manteau en plastique, créant de minuscules filets d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long de leur pantalon et de leurs bottes en caoutchouc noir. Le caniveau regorgeait d'eau comme un fleuve, et l'eau filait à toute vitesse vers la bouche d'égout avec un grondement sonore. La plus haute des deux silhouettes tenait l'autre par la taille, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne soit emportée par le vent violent qui secouait la ville jusqu'aux fondations. Ils passèrent devant les ruines d'une librairie aux vitres cassées et s'y arrêtèrent pendant un bon moment. Un simple passant moldu (en supposant que quelqu'un veuille sortir par un soir de novembre avec une pluie pareille) n'aurait pas compris que l'on puisse s'arrêter par ce temps devant un magasin en ruine et l'observer pendant si longtemps. Mais un sorcier, lui, aurait tout de suite aperçu l'enseigne en bois qui pendait sur le devant de l'immeuble : « Au chaudron Baveur ». Et les deux individus qui restaient ainsi immobiles devant la taverne étaient bel et bien des sorciers. Des sorciers qui savaient n'avoir aucun intérêt à montrer leur visage dans un lieu devenu aussi malfamé que le Chaudron Baveur. Alors pourquoi y avaient-ils fait une halte ? Probablement par nostalgie d'une époque révolue, une époque où chaque sorcier et sorcière était libre de disposer de sa vie à sa façon. Malheureusement cinq ans plus tôt, cette époque s'était achevée de la plus brusque des manières : la mort du pilier de la résistance contre le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry Potter. La plus petite des deux figures encapuchonnées sursauta violemment lorsque la porte du chaudron s'ouvrit à la volée, rejetant dans la rue un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices, qui sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres. Il s'écrasa de tout son long sur le trottoir, éclaboussant au passage le pantalon de la personne la plus proche. La tête du tavernier apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une expression de dégout sur le visage . « Et t'avise plus de remettre les pieds ici » coassa t-il en crachant par terre « espèce de petit voleur. » Des éclats de rire parvinrent du fond du local, avant que la porte de la taverne ne se referme d'un coup. Le pauvre homme se tordait de douleur en poussant des grognements d'animal blessé, ses mains crispées autour du ventre. Sur sa chemise apparut une petite tache rouge sombre qui s'élargissait lentement, telle une promesse de mort. Les deux personnages encapuchonnés qui avaient assisté à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir, s'accroupirent près de l'homme blessé, qui leva vers eux des yeux striés de larmes. « Regardez » souffla t-il d'une voix agonisante. « Regardez… ce qu'est devenu… notre monde. Il n'y a plus… aucun… espoir ». Sa bouche s'ouvrit une dernière fois, mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Ses yeux continuaient de fixer le ciel pluvieux qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus voir, et sa main tachée de sang retomba inerte sur le sol de pierre. Les deux individus accroupis à ses cotés gardèrent le silence pendant un long moment, enfin l'un d'entre eux parla. C'était une voix de femme, une voix jeune, émue et légèrement tremblante : « Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? » « Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut _rien _faire pour lui. On n'a même plus de baguette pour le transporter jusqu'aux appartements de l'Ordre. » « Mais…le laisser au milieu de la rue… » la jeune femme semblait visiblement horrifiée à l'idée d'abandonner le mort comme un vulgaire chien errant. « Hannah… » la figure encapuchonnée laissa percevoir une mèche de cheveux roux, trempés, plaqués contre le haut du front, ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux couleur noisette. « Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas rester ici trop longtemps. Viens. » Hannah prit la main que son interlocuteur lui tendait, et tout deux repartirent dans la rue éclairée par une rangée de réverbères, dont certains, à moitié cassés, jetaient par intermittence une pâle lueur qui s'éteignait la seconde suivant avec un faible grésillement. La mince couche d'eau qui recouvrait la rue reflétait cette lumière et la déformait, lui donnant l'aspect d'un œil brillant dans la nuit. « Le polynectar ne fait plus d'effet, Marcus. Tes cheveux ont repris leur vraie couleur » remarqua Hannah, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au visage encapuchonné de son ami. Marcus poussa un soupir et rajusta la capuche trempée sur le bout de son nez constellé de tache de rousseurs. « On ne peut pas continuer comme ça infiniment » dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Tôt ou tard Il nous retrouvera et Il nous tuera. » « Non. Tu sais bien que nous n'avons plus aucune importance pour Lui. » « Alors pourquoi continuer à se cacher ? » reprit Marcus avec une note de désespoir dans la voix. « Parce que les Mangemort, eux, se feront un plaisir de nous torturer jusqu'à nous rendre fous. Rappelle-toi la fin dOlivander. » Malgré la pénombre, il n'était pas difficile de deviner le frisson d'horreur qui parcourut le dos de Marcus à l'évocation de ce sombre souvenir. Les deux sorciers poursuivirent leur route dans un silence tendu, tournant brusquement la tête au moindre bruit, sursautant à chaque fois qu'une voiture passait à leur côtés, dans un éclair de phares allumés. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un grillage en métal rouillé, derrière lequel on découvrait une maison avec une porte en bois écaillé. Une petite lanterne couverte de poussière était posée à coté du grillage sur une colonne en pierre, un peu abimée par endroits, et sa flamme presque éteinte oscillait encore faiblement. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, indécis. « Tu es sûre que c'est ici ? » demanda Marcus tandis qu'Hannah poussait résolument le grillage, qui pivota sur ses gonds avec un grincement mouillé. « Ce n'était pas l'adresse marquée sur la lettre que tu as reçu… » « L'adresse était codée, Marcus. Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis sure que c'est le bon endroit. Viens. » Hannah traversa une petite cour pavée et Marcus, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule, la rejoignit à contrecœur. Ils frappèrent trois coups secs à la porte, puis deux autres très rapides. C'était le signal de reconnaissance qu'ils avaient reçu du mystérieux écrivain. Et en effet, après un bref instant de silence, un bruit de pas se rapprocha et la poignée de la porte pivota légèrement. Puis, le visage de Mcgonagall apparut dans l'entrebâillement.


End file.
